bella and emmet
by MillionStarGalaxy
Summary: the cullens go to a party and bella gets drunk because of emmet whats the worst that could happen! come on click me you know you want to find out what happens!


**Bella's shoes**

.?iid=859997&MID=35718&affid=2134&siteID=0RpXOIXA500-6yBiipGFaLPWCcW9Z3nENg

**Bella's dress**

.com/women/dresses/garcia-dress/vintage-pink/wdh279-850

**Bella's clutch bag**

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=0&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=33057&storeId=12556&productId=2157984&langId=-1&sort_field=Relevance&categoryId=208548&parent_categoryId=204484&sort_field=Relevance&pageSize=20&refinements=category~[209973|208548]&noOfRefinements=1

**Emmet and Bella **

Bella's pov

"Bella I know I said you could dress me for the party but _why-o- why PINK_!" Edward moaned to me.

" Because you love me and you don't want to upset me" I replied slyly, when emmet heard this his booming laugh filled the house.

" ALICE TELL HER NO PINK !"

"Seriously all the people in this house have super hearing except me and I'm next to so please don't shout!"

"AND EDWARD NO , I _LOVE _PINK AND SO DOSE BELLA SO IT STAYS"

Edward let out a sigh and surrendered so I could put on the pink tie to go with his black shirt.

"Bella love ill meet you at the party please stay here and don't get killed"

"where you going?" he tapped his nose and flung out the window.

" fine abandon me then " I walked over to his wardrobe were my dress for tonight was.

It was nude with beads and then peep toe shoes to match. (A/n link at top)

I grabbed my clutch bag and ran down stairs. When I entered the room they all stopped and stared, I blushed and look down to check I hadn't forgotten my underwear or something. Nope.

I look at them confused and asked "what?"

"See I knew she had fashion sense" Alice squealed.

I couldn't help laugh at this.

"right lets go" emmet shouted jumping over the back of the sofa and zipping past me to the garage.

The party we were going to was at some hall in the town it was for Jessica's birthday.

I had a thought and I could tell Alice had seen it in the future because her eyes went black and then she stared at be in shock and wonder.

" you wouldn't"

"I would! here you go hand it to the d.j and ill get ready" I handed the C.D to Alice and strode of to the middle of the dance floor. i stuck my fingers in my mouth and let out to high pitch whistle everyone on the dance floor froze and stared and me I clapped my hands and Alice started the music.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED"

I started off by shaking my hips and clapping my hands in the air to the music. Then I pumped my arms out In front of me and shoke my bum over and over. After that I bent my knees and sprang back up. I repeated this and then did the worm. Everyone was amazed that clumsy me could do this. The I stepped it up for the finally bit of the song and jump in to a head spin. God Edward would be sorry to miss this. Though Emmet was recording on his phone. After this everyone was shocked and I walked to the stage to get my drink. Eww that wasn't lemonade o-well. My head spun and I appeared in my own world. I staggered across to the Cullen's almost drunkly.

" Emmet you didn't" Alice questioned him

"no"

"why did you do that?"

" because she was having fun so I gave hear some alcohol to keep her happy"

" EMMET !"

I let out a hysterically giggle.

" finally Edwards here" Rosalie said staring at the door.

" EDWARD !" I screeched and flung my self at him he caught me and sat me on his hip.

"EMMET WHY IS SHE DRUNK" Edward whisper yelled when we reached them.

" ummmm"

I laughed and fell of his hip onto the ground making me laugh harder and harder.

"Bella get up"

" Make me"

"Bella get up"

" NO SPARKLY FLAMMABLE, V " Edwards hand was clamped over my mouth before I could continue and I was in his arms.

I frowned at him for not letting me finish.

He carried me out the door with his family behind us.

He put me in the Volvo and Emmet and Rosalie climb in while alice and jasper took the BMW.

I got bored of the journey and decided to break the silence.

" the cat goes oink and the pigs go moo"

" bella pigs .. dont ..oink" Emmet said between laughs

" o yeah"

" bella cows go moo "

"no cats do"

" you just said cats go oink"

"Whatever 'Mr know it all'"

We pulled in to the garage and I jumped out the car.

Edward stayed there and shouted to Emmet that he was going to get coffee to calm me down and that he better keep me safe while he was gone.

When I walked in emmet and jasper where playing wii and Rosalie and alice were no were to be seen. I walked straight past them because they were arguing and ran to the woods singing

"going on a bear hunt going to catch a big one .."

Jasper pov

Whistle emmet and I argued over who won the race even though the wii said I won emmet said I cheated. I MEAN HOW CAN YOU CHEAT AT A WII GAME GOD HE HAS ISSUES I SWEAR !

Anyway ill get back to the point whistle emmet and I argued bella managed to sneak out unnoticed we only just realized when we cant hear her heart beat anymore we froze dead.

" uh-oh" that's just my luck bella runaway and he acts dumb as usual well not act just be really !

" EMMET EDWARDS GUNNA KILL US AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS ' UH-OH' MAN YOUR SO DUMB"

Emmet's pov

Dude that was uncalled for okay okay so I am dumb put no need to point out the obvious for no reason. Oh wait bellas missing.

" oh shit bellas missing" okay so now I was stating the obvious but I don't care because im EMMET THE KING OF KINGS !

Jasper smacked his forehead and fled out the door shortly followed by me.

Half way into the forest it hit us bellas blood! Jasper fled the way he had come and I slowly and carefully followed the smell.

An O appeared on my face when I reached bella she had 3 massive slices in her arm and was cowering away from a big grizzly. I instantly lunged at the bear and sucked his blood dry. It was good because I hadn't hunted in ages, good old bella always knows the best place to get hurt. Like last time when we were at the mall bella walked into the window out side build a bear and it was amazing because I needed to buy my bear a new bear of high heels.

I ran up to her and grabbed her into my arms after I was sure the bear was dead and ran as fast as I could home. Luckily no one was home and I wouldn't have to explain what happen. I sat down on the sofa and watched t.v. hey what is that smell? yum yum. Oh shit bella. She was sat on the sofa sing twinkle twinkle little star and gripping her arm. Ummmm ummmmm ummmmm ummmmmmmmm what do I do what do I do ! CARLISE! DO DO DO TO THE PHONE! He picked up on first ring

"Emmet I'm at work what is it? "

"umm well …."

"Emmet speak now or ill hang up "

"No don't hang up well I need to know where the bandages are? "

"EMMET WHAT DID YOU DO ! " I had to hold the phone away from my ear at his tone.

"well the truth or not?"

"what do you think! "

Not truth of corse ! " well you see a monkey and a pixie entre the house and took me and Bella to candy land…."

"EMMET THE TRUTH"

"oh right well long story short Bella went on a bear hunt whistle me a jazz played wii"

"EMMET"

"that's my name don't wear it out!"

"EMMET THIS ISNT A LAUGHING MATTER GO TO MY OFFICE THE BANDAGES ARE IN THERE A GOD HELP YOU WHEN EDWARD GETS HOME"

"OH SHIT EDWARD"

"EMMET LANGUAGE"

"BYE" and that's the end of that convocation.

I fled into his office and spotted the bandages in his other coat pocket.

I burst out laugh because now Bella was asleep talking about lambs eating killer toads.

BANG!

HUH?

EDWARD

AHHHH

"aww come on eddy woo let's play doctor with Bella"

GROWL!

"Maybe not then"

" 5…4…3…2…"

"1?" I guessed

He lunged and I fled out the door

"ROSALIE HELP ME EDDYS GUNNA KILL ME AND BELLAS GUNNA DIE OF BLOOD LOSS HELP ME FROM EVIL EDDY"

Oh shit he looks angry. I like the word shit I have used it a lot to day. That did it he was gunna kill me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Please review! It's one of my first stories: D


End file.
